Robby
Robby is owned and creatd by Sonic the fox. Please ask me before using him. {Please note that all pups in my universe age by human years and eat chocolate.} Robby is a pup with very little memory of who he originally was. {He was once Robo-Dog.} He only remembered the first three letters of his name and guessed his name was Robby. He is very young only being about 2 years old when he first shows up. He can tell some members of the Paw Patrol are hiding a huge secret from him, but he don't care as he loves his friends to pieces. He's full of energy and is always ready for some fun. He loves heights and is great at piloting the pup's vehicles if they need him to. Rubble treats Robby like a younger brother and they get along as if they are that way. He is very babified and cries when the littlest thing upsets him. He don't have any control over his emotions and will always be very outgoing as a result. While he was not a Christian at first. He started going to Church with the pups, and he has found joy in the Church choir. He now wants to be in the choir when he's older. He tries hard to be serious, but it usually backfires and makes him look stupid to some, and to others, he looks like he's in pain. He soon grows a crush on Ezri, but didn't know anything about it until he was told by another pup... and he learned about what a crush was at the same time too. Robby is a white dog who's breed is unknown. He has black ears and paws. He also has a black line streching from the back of his front leg, to the front of his back legs on both sides of his body. His eyes are sky blue and he has a gray circle surrounding his ears and upper area of his muzzle and face. He wears and orange collar with a skye blue puptag. He also has a grey tail tip. He is Skye's trainiee and he listens to whatever she tells him without a second thought. He loves flying with his white jetpack that looks a lot bulkier than Skye's. It also has blue tips on the wings. He has a white uniform with pockets on the sides and he wears an avaitor hat. He doesn't remember his mom or dad. He looks simular to a pup on the team, can you figure out who? He, is not mentioned in the opening of the show. He cries really easily. He has to sleep with three stuffed animals sometimes to be happy. He is afriad of thunder, lightning, and rain. He has bad amnesia. He is surprisingly smart for his age, but not school smart. Just smart. He has no idea what love means completely and this proves a problem when he's older. He used to be a robot and then turned into a pup. He actually really likes ghosts. He finds them intresting. If he sees anyone sad, he'll do whatever he can to make them happy. He loves to help someone bake/cook things. He's very honest and it can make trusting him with secrets hard. He has a crush on Ezri, though he's a bit oblvious to it at first, until someone tells him. Picture from pip!.jpg|Robby is in the middle. Drawn by Pip! Thank you! ^^ Robby AR~!.jpeg|Robby drawn by Pitbulllover. Thank you! Unknown.jpg|An adorable drawing of Robby by Chasebuddy22! Thank you, I love it! ^^ Silver reading the Bible to Robby.png|Silver reading the Bible to Robby. {A thing they like to do.} SSR.jpg|Silver, Robby, and Sonic playing together. Drawn by Chasebuddy 22. Robby RefSheet (Sonic Contest Prize).png|Robby Ref sheet. Drawn by Pitbulllove15. Ashes, Robby, and Mighty Trick or Treating.png|Robby fixing to go trick or treating with Ashes and Mighty. Robby's costume seems a bit ironic. :P The main pups Ryder Silver {Sonic the fox} Miles Sonic (Fursona) My main fanonverse Pups and the crazy sleepover {debut} Pups and daredeviling duo Pups and the mysterious russell Pups and Robby's first Christmas Mighty's Story Miles and Sonic: Two of a kind Semi-Noncanon Mighty's Change of Tone Second fanonverse {Collab one.} Chase and Skye's big surprise. Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian Rocky's Test of Love Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love Sonic's Love Non Canon Pups and the timid Chase Pups and the anthro accident Category:Christian Pup Category:Christian pup Category:Male Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Babified Category:Pup has amnesia Category:Skye's trainiee Category:Fearful Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Male Pup Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Sonic the fox Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Trainee